1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, such as servers, housed in a rack-mounted support structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel sliding rail support structure designed to provide increased internal volume in computer component enclosures in a low-profile rail arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of mechanical mounting structures have been devised for computer systems. In one type of computer system, typically referred to as server systems, a number of sub-components or servers are arranged in a central cabinet. The server enclosures are typically mounted in the cabinet in stacked vertical arrangements, with each server enclosure being secured within the cabinet by a sliding rail structure. The sliding rail structures permit the servers to be extracted and reinserted easily into the cabinet, such as for servicing of internal components of the servers. In general, it is desirable to allow each server to be fully or nearly fully withdrawn from the cabinet in order to gain a high degree of access to internal components of the individual server. Following such service, the individual server may be closed and reinserted into the cabinet for normal operation.
Conventional server rail mounting racks include side support rails which interface with a sliding rail. The support rail is mounted within the cabinet, while the sliding rail is secured to the individual server enclosure. Because the servers are often quite heavy, and, when fully extended, constitute a significant cantilevered load, the support and sliding rail structures must offer a considerable resistance to loading, while affording easy sliding motion during displacement of the server.
While sliding rail mounting structure of the type described above are generally quite effective at adequately supporting servers and other computer components, they were not without drawbacks. For example, for ease of servicing of internal components of each individual enclosure, it is desirable to allow some access to internal circuitry housed within each enclosure while not requiring the component enclosure to be removed from the rail mounting structure. While some degree of access may be provided by securing the sliding rail component of the structure adjacent to the bottom of the enclosure, allowing the top of the enclosure to be removed, conventional sliding support structures nevertheless do not provide adequate access to lower regions of the enclosure owing to the height of the sliding rail. Moreover, because the rail structure, including both the support and sliding rails, occupies some lateral volume within the cabinet or rack, the available volume for the circuitry inside each server enclosure is reduced. Conventional enclosures typically include flat vertical side panels which are secured to the sliding rail structures, resulting in loss of the entire volume above the sliding rail structures on either side of the enclosure.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for retractably mounting computer components within a cabinet or rack. In particular, there is a need for a telescopically sliding rail mount which can reduce the profile of structures attached to server enclosures, effectively increasing the access volume when the server is retracted from the cabinet, and increasing the useful volume within the server enclosure. Furthermore, there is a need for a support structure for computer components which offers both the access and volume advantages aforementioned in a relatively simple structure consisting of interchangeable or symmetrical parts which can be mounted on either left or right-hand sides of a component cabinet.